Sequel Mengganggu
by Captain Eita Yuu
Summary: "Oi, aku kan ayahnya, kau mamanya, dia main sama aku, nanti gantian main sama kau." "Kenapa aku yang jadi mamanya? Aku mau jadi papanya." "Kau kemarin bilang Jet'aime padaku kan? Itu artinya kau harus jadi mamanya." Menma anak baru di fanfic. SasuNaru Chibi Yaoi. Sequel Mengganggu dibuat atas permintaan. Awas HUMU. selamat membaca.


SASUNARU/SEQUEL MENGGANGGU/YAOI

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, AU, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

23 Januari 2015, 0:00:11

.

Taman kota ditengah alun-alun Konoha memantulkan sinar matahari yang bersinar semangat. Pohon disekitar bergoyang kesenangan dengan sapaan sang mentari.

"Menmaaa, sebentar- aduh, Menma..." bola gas matahari dengan deskripsi yang masih sama dengan cerita yang lalu terlihat, sang Namikaze Naruto siswa kelas nol besar. Bocah itu terlihat mengejar gumpalan dengan manik yang serupa dengannya.

"Niichannn, cepat! cepat!" Namikaze Menma, anak adopsi keluarga Namikaze, sekarang berstatus sebagai seorang tersangka yang mengakibatkan sang kakak berambut pirang terjatuh akibat mengejar dirinya. Si bocah berhelai malam dengan model yang sama dengan si pengejar terus berlarian, tak menghiraukan sang kakak yang dua tahun diatasnya sudah kuwalahan.

"Menma- aduh, Men- aduh.." total tiga kali tersungkur, siku kakinya lecet dengan darah yang keluar disudut-sudutnya. Mata sudah berontak ingin menangis, rasa takut menambah kegelisahaan tatkala mata biru tak menemukan sosok gumpalan yang dia kenali sebagai sang adik.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Menma?" kepala dengan helai pirang menengok kearah suara, maniknya mendapati sosok berhelai merah, Namikaze Kyuubi berdiri di hadapannya.

Mata biru semakin berkaca-kaca. "Kyuu-nii hik- Menma terus lari-lari, Naru mengejarnya, tapi Menma tidak berhenti, Naru sampai jatuh, Menma sudah tidak ada ketika Naru berdiri dari jatuh."

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya adiknya, jadi sekarang adik termudanya hilang? "Kakak bilang apa soal jangan pergi-pergi? Kakak hanya pergi membeli es krim yang kau inginkan dan kau tak pendengarkan perintah kakak." Kyuubi menatap adiknya tegang, sebenarnya dia tak tega memarahi adik manisnya, tapi untuk saat ini dirinya juga kalut, dia hanya siswa sekolah dasar yang kehilangan adik, apa yang harus dia bilang pada ayah dan ibunya?

Si pirang menunduk, isakan mulai terdengar keras, ditambah siku kakinya yang semakin perih.

"Kyuu?" si helai merah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari herai mentari adiknya kearah seseorang berambut hitam yang diikat belakang. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah gumpalan yang berada di gendongan si teman sekelas.

"Menma?" Naruto langsung mendongak begitu suara sang kakak menyebut nama adik kecilnya, matanya yang berair menangkap pandangan si bocah berambut hitam dengan manik biru dalam gendongan si kakak baik hati yang dia kenal sebagai kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" oh, ternyata teman sekelas yang akhir-akhir ini jarang mengganggunya juga berada di sana, berdiri di belakang sang kakak dengan wajah masam.

Sasuke yang melihat ada Naruto langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi, tapi terhenti ketika tangisan bocah yang memekakan telinga terdengar, Namikaze Menma menangis sangat kencang saat melihat Sasuke pergi. Itachi bingung dengan situasi ini, dirinya yang mengendong Menma harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga karna bocah dalam gendongannya ini meronta ingin turun kearah si Uchiha kedua.

Akhirnya Itachi berjongkok dengan Menma yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Jemari Menma terjulur menggapai kaus lengan milik Sasuke.

Itachi terkekeh. "Adikmu kenapa sampai lengkat pada Sasuke begini Kyuu? Padahal baru bertemu."

Kyuubi dalam hatinya juga heran melihat bocah yang biasanya hanya selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun itu sekarang lengket dengan orang lain, walau dalam hati juga merasa lega karna Menma sudah di temukan. Si pemuda berambut merah itu ikut berjongkok disamping Itachi. "Entahlah, dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Dia mengikuti Sasuke terus, untung aku kenal kalau dia adikmu." Itachi menjawab dengan suara yang lebih ceria, dia senang si galak Kyuubi mau berbicara padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengernyit tak suka, apa-apaan adik Naruto ini? Dia jadi tak bisa pergi kan. Mata birunya terus mengamati Sasuke, sedangkan jemarinya semakin mencengkram erat garmen biru tua yang di kenakan Uchiha bungsu.

Mereka melupakan bocah pirang yang sekarang semakan terisak walau tak terlalu bersuara. "Menma? Kau tak pernah seperti ini jika dengan kakak." Ucapan kecil itu membuat ketiga bocah yang tadinya sibuk dengan pemkirannya sendiri mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada bocah kopian dewa matahari. Bahkan si kecil Namikaze berhelai hitam juga mengalihkan mata birunya pada si kakak kesayangan.

Naruto maju, melangkah menghampiri Menma yang masih memegangi erat baju bagian lengan milik Sasuke. "Kakak mengejarmu, tapi kau berlari, huk- aku sampai jatuh, huk- Menma tak berhenti, sekarang Menma sudah punya kakak baru ya? Menma suka Sasuke?" si pirang terisak semakin kencang, Menma yang berada dalam gendongan si sulung mulai ikut berkaca-kaca melihat kakaknya menangis walau dirinya tidak mengerti tapi itu juga membuatnya takut dan ingin menangis, sekarang Itachi benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini. Kyuubi dalam hati mengerang, ada apa lagi dengan adik-adiknya?

Sementara Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Oi, aku kan ayahnya, kau mamanya, dia main sama aku, nanti gantian main sama kau." Ucapan Sasuke mengagetkan Itachi dan Kyuubi, ada apa dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang?

"Kenapa aku yang jadi mamanya? Aku mau jadi papanya." Isakan Naruto dalam sekejap berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya.

"Kau kemarin bilang Jet'aime padaku kan? Itu artinya kau harus jadi mamanya." Ucapan dengan dalih pembelokan karangan bebas keluar dari bibir Sasuke, pipinya sedikit bersemu ketika melihat wajah manis Naruto, bohong tak apa asal Naru tak menangis, batinnya membisikan ungkapan yang menurutnya baik.

"Eh, apa itu benar kakak?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi, membuat kerutan dahi Sasuke muncul dan tatapan bingung Kyuubi mengambang, kedua orang yang hatinya bertanya-tanya itu menatap kompak si Uchiha sulung yang hanya diam sambil mengeluh dalam hati.

Matilah kau Chi. Salah siapa mengajari anak kecil hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

OWARI

Jet'aime berarti aku mencintaimu.

Kemarin banyak yang tanya, maaf tidak dilampirkan.

terimakasih pada pembaca.


End file.
